Warrior of the Light
by Novalon
Summary: Well, this little story is about one of my own original characters in the world of Chrono Trigger. Talks about history of Zeal, and more about why he's on that world in the first place. Rated R for violence and a lot of swearing by Novalon. Please read


**__**

Warrior of the Light

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction

By: Novalon

**__**

Even in it's most wretched form, the kingdom of Zeal looked to me as a jewel in the snow, floating out by itself. I turned away from the castle in sadness, turning to the now lifeless body of my friend.

"Kajar…" I mumbled, moving over to the king's still form.

The cloaked one stood near him, holding his dripping blade of darkness.

Kajar's blood was dripping…

He was dead, and I was probably the next to follow him.

Nevertheless, I brought my sword to a defensive position, knowing it had not the power to combat the forging capabilities of hell's greatest weapon.

Funny, I wasn't really as afraid of death as I thought. But then again, battle was not a mystery to me, I had my first taste of a true battle defending my own home planet of Earth from a beast who called himself Lavarious.

And I was here merely following his spawn, a being I came to know as Lavos. But the thing had tactfully activated a time distortion behind it, sending me past that time where it was still weak, the second distortion I had gone through, as it had gone to a time long ago. Anyway, I digress, as it had sent me to a kingdom of Zeal that still lay on the planet's surface.

How was I to know that I would be the one who would help it rise to the heavens?

It's funny, really, I think my life is flashing before my very eyes. I can hear my own master calling out to me, what a kind Wizard too, I wish I could really get to know him.

By the way, perhaps one might be confused with the fact that I am called by the same name as my old master. It's odd really, the name "Novalon" is really old Zealean for "Warrior of Light."

They called me that when I first showed up. You should've seen the look on my face. The fact that I was called what my own master was called.

You've heard of him right? He's a Wizard of Heaven… very powerful magic using person there, you wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side, really, he's the best I've ever seen.

Well, here comes that dark guy, he calls himself "Dark Novalon" and this is the first time the two of us have actually met. If I was back home, I'd surely tell Craig and Ben about this guy, because they might surely have to deal with him as well.

Yeah, those two I mentioned, they're also learning the ways of magic, from me actually. But then again, even though I'm what you'd call a Padawan learner (the Star Wars way of putting it) I'm still good enough with my own studies to actually teach others.

Odd how I'm thinking about things like this as a guy who dwarfs my very power is walking up to me in a not-so-nice manner. I'm sure he'd rather cut my hand off then shake it.

The cloaked guy, Dark Novalon, took a step towards me, laughing.

It sounded like your typical evil guy laugh, like the guy was truly insane. But that wasn't the scary part.

I don't quite know how to put this… because it's hard to believe…

But this guy's voice, he sounds like me.

Yeah, I knew you wouldn't believe me, it's crazy. Maybe it's the amount of magic in the air, but it's... scary, it's like the satanic version of myself.

Maybe that's why he calls himself "Dark Novalon"… yeah right…

He's taking another step towards me, so guess which way I step?

Yeah, even with all the battle training I've had, I step backwards, something I've been told never to do. Best to step forwards in battle, because stepping backwards takes you to somewhere unknown, after all, I'd be crazy to look backwards right now.

Great, I can see his hood move a little, enough for me to see that sadistic smile of his.

Kinda scary though… it kinda reminds me of looking in a mirror…

Nah, I'm going crazy, the dark magic in the air is surely doing it to me.

He brings his hand up, yeah, I see that casting stance he goes into. Normally I would race up on this guy to attack him in the most advantageous time for myself.

So I concentrate on the knot of my obi (it's a martial art's term, I'm into that too), suck up my overwhelming fear, and charge in, covering up with my sword as much as possible, and striking with as much relaxation as I possibly can to strike with the most damage (you learn that one in martial arts too).

He blocks it. Holy shit, he blocks it with one hand holding on to his sword. He doesn't even need to hold both his hands on his sword to block one of my strongest sword strikes.

I let the brown belt in me take over, adding in a low sweep with my leg.

Surprisingly, he leaps into the air and floats there, still casting whatever spell he was going to.

Shit.

Green Shit and Ham. Seriously, I'm more fucked than a Vietnamese whore on a busy night.

This guy was prepared for whatever I threw at him.

Yeah, did I tell you that the sky was growing increasingly darker? The sun's still out, after all, this is a floating island I'm on, pretty much over the clouds too.

It was dark all around me.

**Fuck**.

That can't be good, really, I'm shit outta luck now.

I cast all the barrier spells I know.

And let me tell you, my master neglected to teach me anything about barrier spells, he wanted me to be offensive, both physically and magically.

But I'd be damned if I wasn't going to make something up to save my ass.

The spell starts to work it's way towards me. I can hear the guy yelling something. Something about Dark Ultima or Dark Merton, or something to that effect.

Still, it felt familiar.

I'm serious now, I've learned nothing but holy magic, and this stuff feels like I know it.

The dark magic in the air, yeah, it feels so close to me, like it's actually mine.

And that really scares me.

Anyway, the spell hits, right? It's not pretty either. But whatever barrier I put up considerably lessens the damage. I mean, when the spell finishes, I'm still alive!

Pretty good for not knowing a decent barrier spell, eh?

His smile fades, seeing that I'm still standing and all. It looks like that was quite a heavy spell of his.

No shit, a piece of the island seems to have broken off.

So I step back, and suddenly I'm thinking about the time I first met Kajar when I landed here. King Kajar Zeal thought it had been a crock of shit that the gurus cooked up to use the stones of the elements to rise up the kingdom above the clouds but I complied to going on an expedition to every single one, with the king and all.

Let me tell you something, that was a long-ass trip too. But it's funny how if you're in the Association of Magic (the new magic guild on Earth), they give you this medallion that keeps you in tow with your timeline if you decide to travel elsewhere in time. You don't age unless you're at the exact time frequency (which the amulet stores in it with an unknown way)… funny, I'm thinking about time now when mine's almost up.

He's back on the ground now, pointing his sword at me, which is clean by the way, it must've absorbed the blood.

I'm still pissed over Kajar's death and all, but pretty soon, my pants are gonna be pissed too, if you know what I mean.

So I start attacking again, and he laughs, as he blocks everything I throw at him.

He swings at me with this vicious overhead chop and I move my sword to meet it.

The loudest clang I ever heard rings in my ears and I'm sent back twenty feet into a tree.

Did I mention how fucked I am? It's pretty obvious that I'm going to die today.

Walking towards me, he's about to land the killing blow, right? When out of the blue, I see Melchior get up off the ground and start a teleportation spell on me.

I get all indignant about it, telling the nearly old man to get back to the castle and mobilize the entire kingdom. He doesn't listen, evidently I'm the strongest one of them and they need me alive.

Bull shit, I've just learned magic.

But then again, these people didn't have Novalon for a teacher.

So I'm teleported away from the hit, and my head gets all fuzzy from the spell, like the dark magic was really in the way of it, and I pass out somewhere in front of the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Novalon turned to the Guru of Life with a sneer.

"You'll pay for that, old man."

Melchior stood proud, bringing his staff up, "I may be old, but I still have something good to fight for!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, that last little bit about me took place a year and a half ago. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm still here to talk about it. Well, it's not over. I actually did defeat Dark Novalon and earn the powers of a Wizard of Heaven in the process. But during my fight against him, he went away with the words that he was gonna hurt Princess Schala Zeal (by the way, some kid named Serge saved her from the reincarnation of Lavos, don't ask me about that, it hurts my head to think of all the problems with continuity) and really screw up time as we knew it.

Well, I went back to 200 AD to find her, and found that he wasn't even there. She was still alive and all (by the way, did I mention she was the first Queen of Guardia?) so I stayed with her, but Dark Novalon showed up and I scared him off with the help of Magus.

I bet you're wondering why I call him Magus, at that point, he was still a little jerk and I wanted to make sure he knew exactly how I felt about the war of the mystics and why he didn't listen to me when I told him in Zeal to not stray down the dark path. Well, later on, he was actually forgiven by Seph- I mean, the Master of War and since I really couldn't compare what the War Master did during his life compared to what Janus did while Ozzie controlled his mind, I began to call him Janus again.

Well, about the time I became a Wizard of Heaven, I thought to myself that I better head back to Zeal and see exactly how Melchior survived after I was teleported. So I locked myself on to the time frequency and braced myself.

I appeared in the area, in between a very surprised Melchior, and a confused Dark Mage. The dark one moved his sword in an arc, trying to do something to me, I don't know maybe he thought he could hurt me.

He didn't stand a chance of course. My power dwarfed his by ten fold.

That little bastard. I laughed as I sent him back into a tree by pointing my finger at him.

Ouch, that had to hurt.

I laughed, in my usual deep voice that I used when a hooded robe covered me (and concealed my identity).

"When will you mages ever learn? The power of a Wizard cannot be stopped by something as weak as you!"

He was trembling, I could tell.

And yet, I pitied him, because he was just like Janus.

Just like him. Controlled against his will, to do horrible atrocities against his will.

And he was just like me as well.

_Exactly like me._

I shook my head sadly, before I let loose with a blindingly powerful holy spell.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, why would I use such a weak spell? Well the answer is because I like to pump extra power into them and laugh when I defeat my enemies with relative ease.

Whatever scares away the forces of hell is fine by me anyways.

So after the spell finishes, he crawls away on all fours into a gate that most likely will take him to where he'll try and kill Schala.

Of course, he'll find that failure is the best thing he can come up with.

Pitiful.

So I walked over to Melchior then, who stared at me in awe.

You should've seen the look on his face when I threw back my hood.

It was priceless!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: What a place to end it, eh? Well, I figured that I better show something about one of my characters, especially in the first person point of view. The whole idea of stream of consciousness is pretty good, but tends to make for a long short story. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review once you're finished, constructive criticism is always a plus! Of course, I also like praise too!


End file.
